


Две стороны одной медали

by fandom_FMA_2018, Lucifer_is_my_pet



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_is_my_pet/pseuds/Lucifer_is_my_pet
Summary: С тех пор, как Лин стал гомункулом, он считал себя лишь пассажиром в собственном теле. Сейчас ему предстоит узнать, насколько далёк он был от правды.





	Две стороны одной медали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Sides of the Same Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869560) by [Catw00man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man). 



Душистый и пряный аромат медленно поднимается от круглой пароварки, смешиваясь с запахом от маленькой супницы с плоской яичной лапшой, плавающей в дымящемся бульоне. Эта восхитительная комбинация дополняется чашкой горячего зелёного чая, который выглядит так, словно мог бы быть из Сина, хотя цена заставляет в этом усомниться. Тем не менее Лин благодарен за эту близкую копию, откуда бы она ни была. Чай напоминает ему о доме, и он цепляется за это, пускай и мимолетное, ощущение.

Лин берёт один из маленьких пирожков и глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем откусить кусок. Вкус пряного мяса в тёплом тесте вспыхивает на языке и окутывает его восхитительным богатством оттенков. Лин на мгновение закрывает глаза, чтобы посмаковать его, и делает глоток горячего чая. С тех пор как Грид показал, что в Аместрисе есть подобные места, Лину хотелось посещать их снова и снова. Он и не подозревал, что в большинстве крупных городов Аместриса и даже в некоторых мелких прячутся небольшие скопления иммигрантов из Сина. Конечно, еда совсем как на родине у них не получалась, но эти люди знали оригинальные рецепты, и результат их трудов позволял Лину перенестись домой хотя бы на пару секунд.

«Ещё раз — пожалуйста, парень. Кто же знал, что тебе так чертовски легко угодить?»

— Замолчи, паразит. Дай насладиться обедом. Таков был уговор, если помнишь.

Лин кладёт в рот остаток пирожка и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы отпить лапшичного супа, полного овощей и украшенного половинкой яйца. Он пряный и острый, как и весь его обед, и каждый кусочек даёт ему чувство уюта, как ничто больше в этой безумной стране.

«Паразит, говоришь? Это с какой стороны посмотреть, ваше высочество».

Лин слышит (или чувствует) сарказм в этих мыслях и может поклясться, что они сопровождаются смешком. Грид как обычно потешается над ним, но Лин готов терпеть это, пока тот позволяет ему такие моменты — наедине с самим собой. Грида, кажется, особо не волнует пища, и он определённо никогда её не смакует. В очередной раз Лин задаётся вопросом, изменило ли пребывание гомункула его тело сильнее, чем он может предположить. Нужно ли ему питаться в том же количестве? Может ли он по-прежнему упасть в обморок от…

«Это всё ещё человеческое тело, парень. Не придумывай всяких глупостей. Просто теперь его гораздо сложнее убить. И я много ем, просто не медитирую над едой, как ты. Кстати, долго ты ещё будешь тут сидеть?»

— Разве я не сказал тебе убраться из моих мыслей?

Лин хмурится и допивает чай. Затем тянется за маленьким чайником и наливает ещё, стараясь сосредоточиться и оттеснить гомункула. Пока что он не особо в этом преуспел, но, несмотря на неприятное чувство, что и то только потому, что Грид позволил, Лин не оставит попытки.

«Ой, расла-а-а-а-абься, а? Необязательно быть таким вредным».

Лин слегка улыбается и откусывает от следующего пирожка. Это не победа, но по крайней мере он может повлиять на Грида. Это уже что-то. Лин успокаивает внутреннюю борьбу и возвращается к еде. Грид уже отступил в глубину его разума — можно было притвориться, что его вовсе нет, — и Лин хочет воспользоваться этим редким моментом покоя. Обычно это он был тем, кого загоняли в глубину, и потому приятно снова ощутить власть над собственным телом. Он всё ещё не понимает, почему Грид идёт на подобные уступки, но принимает их, к тому же, с каждым разом возвращать контроль становится проще.

Он ждёт комментария по поводу этих мыслей, но его не следует, так что Лин решает, что гомункул не слушает его. Это ещё одно открытие: сосредоточившись, Лин может почти полностью скрывать свои мысли от незваного внутреннего гостя. Похоже, обычно Гриду доступны его поверхностные мысли, по крайней мере, если Лин не отвлечён. Очевидно вовлечённость во что-то, например, в приятную трапезу, делает его более открытым для Грида. Возможно, потому ему и позволяются подобные выходы. Лин отмахивается от этой тревожной мысли, поднося супницу ко рту. Это всё равно пока лишь догадки. Возможно, Грид с лёгкостью мог бы разорвать его разум на куски и вырвать оттуда всё, что хотел бы узнать. Вопрос в том, почему он этого до сих пор не сделал. Потому что не может или потому что не хочет?

Лин осматривается в маленькой лавке, освещаемой лампочками и фонарями, развешанными в случайном порядке, но не замечает других столов или людей, сидящих вокруг. Они сейчас неважны. Нет, сейчас ему нужно разобраться, как снова стать хозяином своего тела, чтобы вернуться в Син. Он не предполагал оказаться настолько вовлечённым в дела этой безумной страны и, кажется, чем дольше он тут находится, тем сильнее оказывается привязан. Когда тот так называемый Отец сказал, что сделает его гомункулом, Лин не раздумывая ухватился за этот шанс, уверенный, что его воля окажется сильнее. Но так ли это? Побеждает ли он в этой битве или просто обманывает сам се…

«На что ты там уставился? А, погоди-ка, я вижу. М-м-м-м, она красотка, да? У тебя хороший вкус, парень».

«Чт... Что?» — Лин выпрямляется и моргает, пытаясь понять, о чём говорит гомункул, пока не замечает, что он действительно _смотрит_ на кого-то. Через несколько пустых столов от него сидит привлекательная темноволосая женщина постарше, и она даже смотрит на него в ответ. Лин быстро опускает голову и берет два оставшихся пирожка. Он откусывает от одного в надежде доесть их спокойно, но не сдерживается и тихо шипит:

— Прекрати. Я на неё не смотрел. У меня нет времени на подобные вещи. И я всё ещё принц.

«Всё ещё “принц”? Что это значит? Что ты...»

— Тебя это не касается, распутное создание. Ты всего лишь хочешь всё, чего не можешь получить.

Пальцы Лина держат тёплое тесто, и он надеется, что женщина уже не смотрит на него. У него нет времени разбираться с этим сейчас.

«Я могу и я _получу_ всё! И если ты не смотрел на неё... а, погоди-ка. Я понял. Ты, видимо, пялился на задницу парня прямо за ней! Хах, неплохо, но мог бы и кого получше выбрать. Наверное, мне стоит...»

— Заткнись! — Лин вздрагивает, когда понимает, что произнёс это слишком громко для человека, разговаривающего с самим собой. Он раздражённо мотает головой в ответ на чувство заинтересованности, которое определённо _не_ его. Одно дело делить тело с монстром, и совсем другое — выслушивать от него издевательства!

«Ой, успокойся. Я не осуждаю. Если ты любитель такого, ничего страшного… О, посмотри-ка. Кажется, твоя подружка идёт сюда. Думаю, мне стоит взять контроль, пока ты всё не испортил».

— Грид, подожди. Не надо. Гри…

«ГРИД!»

Но уже поздно. Ощущение потери контроля охватывает его, и в следующий момент он уже пассажир в собственном теле. Упомянутая женщина и правда направляется к ним, и Лин тщетно борется, чтобы вернуть себе хоть какой-то контроль. Он не знает, что может выкинуть Грид, и должен его остановить. Тело Лина не предназначено для его развлечения! Женщина приближается, покачивая бёдрами, и Лин чертыхается, когда Грид суёт в рот остаток восхитительного пирожка и проглатывает остатки супа. Лина просто неимоверно бесит такая растрата.

«Болван! Я наслаждался этой едой!»

— Парень, уймись, можно наслаждаться чем-то гораздо более весёлым. Доверься мне. Я знаю, что делаю.

Женщина подходит к столу, и Грид ногой выталкивает стул напротив себя. Женщина смотрит на стул с довольной улыбкой, и Лин чувствует, как его собственные губы складываются в ухмылку, которую сам он никогда бы не стал изображать.

— Привет, красавица. Не желаешь ли присоединиться?

«Грид, прекрати сейчас же! Ты не знаешь её, и это _моё_ тело. Прекрати немедленно. Я приказываю тебе!»

Ответа он не получает, да и не ждёт особо, но это не значит, что он не может по крайней мере попытаться отвлечь Грида. Он борется с беспомощностью, держащей его в плену, пока женщина усаживается напротив и улыбается в ответ. Она же не могла и правда клюнуть на этого жадного подонка?

— Вообще-то, из-за твоего взгляда я подумала, что мы могли быть знакомы. — Её голос нежен и мелодичен, и она наматывает длинный локон на палец. Судя по разрезу глаз, у неё могли бы быть синские предки, но яркий зелёный цвет уверенно говорит об аместрийской крови. Она изумительна, но она не то, что должно его сейчас волновать. Он принц, и пока он не станет императором, у него нет нужды в чем-то подобном!

— Не думаю, милая, но я был бы счастлив узнать тебя поближе. — Грид берёт её руку в свою и подносит к губам. — Знаешь, я ведь принц, и должен сказать, из тебя бы вышла прекрасная принцесса.

«ДА КАК ТЫ _СМЕЕШЬ_ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ МОЁ ПРОИСХОЖДЕНИЕ, ЧТОБЫ СОБЛАЗНИТЬ ЭТУ ЖЕНЩИНУ! Прекрати сейчас же, гомункул! Я ТРЕБУЮ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ПРЕКРАТИЛ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!»

— Вот как? — Она улыбается, явно польщённая. Лин чувствует, что пожирает её глазами, и ему становится дурно от всего этого. Он не стал бы делать ничего подобного. У него есть множество куда более важных дел. Женщина открывает сумочку, пишет что-то на клочке бумаги и скользящим движением пододвигает к нему. — Что ж, если когда-нибудь отыщешь своё королевство, позвони мне.

Она встаёт, как только пальцы Грида сжимаются на записке, и перекидывает волосы через плечо, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Лин слышит смешок Грида и недоумевает. Что в этом забавного? Разве она только что не отвергла самого принца Сина? Он должен быть оскорблён!

— Жадная сучка. В моем вкусе. — Грид суёт клочок бумаги в карман, после чего разом допивает оставшийся чай. Лин мысленно вздыхает и задаётся вопросом, было ли это последним глотком свободы на сегодня. — Знаешь, парень, тебе точно нужно расслабиться и развеяться. Такая женщина определённо смогла бы об этом позаботиться. Если хочешь, я наверняка смогу догнать и убедить её, что у меня…

«Не надо. Просто не надо, Грид. Я не желаю беспомощно смотреть, как ты оскверняешь моё тело».

— Беспомощно? Так вот, о чём ты... — Грид внезапно выпрямляется, пробуждая в Лине беспокойство. Он знает это чувство: Грид что-то такое понял, и, без сомнения, Лину это не понравится. — Скажи-ка, когда ты говорил, что ты всё ещё принц, это означало, что ты ещё _не был_ с женщиной?

Если бы Лин мог мысленно краснеть, это бы сейчас и произошло. В этом было самое неприятное последствие нахождения этого существа внутри тела: невозможность сбежать. Он пытается закрыть разум, но чувствует, что Грид уже пробивается к нему. Неизвестно, что именно он сейчас видит. Тогда Лин пытается спрятаться, пытается игнорировать его, но знает, что это бесполезно.

«Достаточно, гомункул. Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой».

— О-о-о-о, чёрт, значит не был, да? Ты грёбаный девственник? — Грид говорит слишком громко, и даже Лин чувствует чужие взгляды. Грид смотрит по сторонам и пожимает плечами, после чего поднимается со стула и выходит из лавки. Он легко обходит столы, но Лин знает, что внимание его сосредоточено не на окружении. Он смотрит внутрь, прямо на Лина. — Чёрт побери, парень, почему ты ничего не сказал? Если бы я знал, я бы не предложил начать с такой тигри…

«Это тебя не касается, Грид. И прекрати эти расспросы немедленно, иначе...»

— Иначе что? Обидишься на меня? — Грид смеётся, и Лин вздрагивает от знакомого приятного звука, сейчас ему не принадлежащего. — Я просто удивлён. Что у тебя за страна вообще такая? Я-то думал, у настоящего принца может быть столько женщин, сколько он потянет.

«Долг настоящего принца — готовиться к тому, чтобы защищать своих людей! А не плодить наследников. Этим мне придётся заняться позднее, когда я стану императором».

— Мину-у-у-уточку. — Грид останавливается посреди переулка и опирается на стену здания. Лин ощущает его любопытство и опасается, что сболтнул лишнего. — Погоди-ка, ты хочешь сказать, что у императора Сина есть личный гарем? Хватит скрывать от меня такие вещи, принц. Это очень важно.

Если бы Лин мог закатить глаза, он бы это сделал. Гриду дай только услышать про возможность удовлетворить свою жадность. До этого тот был слишком занят, планируя месть Брэдли, чтобы спрашивать про Син. А теперь, когда ему наконец стало интересно, он хочет узнать именно _это_? Почему-то Лин не удивлён.

«Конечно, есть. Обязанность императора — произвести наследников и выказать благосклонность всем кланам, выбрав представительниц из каждого в свой гарем. Это древняя система, призванная обеспечить непрерывность императорской линии и наличие подходящего наследника, который будет выбран, чтобы управлять...»

— Значит, десятки красивых женщин будут в моём распоряжении, когда бы мне ни…

«Скорее сотни, но они _НЕ БУДУТ_ в твоём распоряжении! Пойми уже, гомункул, я не позволю тебе осквернять девушек Сина...»

— Опять ты заладил. — Грид качает головой, отталкивается от стены и продолжает путь к их текущему убежищу. Пару дней назад они нашли заброшенный дом, раньше очевидно принадлежавший пожилой женщине. Судя по всему, умерла она достаточно давно, и Лин был возмущён, что никто из её семьи не позаботился об имуществе. Он никогда не поймёт безразличие аместрийцев к своим старикам, хотя сейчас это оказалось им на руку. — Я вроде уже сказал, что тебе нужно развеяться?

«Если под этим подразумевается созерцание непристойного использования тобой _моего_ тела, можешь забыть об этом. Я тут принц Сина — не ты, и я не останусь запертым навечно, гомункул. Я не буду молчаливым наблюдателем!»

— Так вот как ты считаешь.

Лин умолкает. Грид говорит так, словно он что-то упускает, но Лин понятия не имеет, что именно. Он провёл много времени наблюдая за этим существом — задолго до того, как стать слышимым так явно, — и неплохо его узнал. Лин сосредотачивается на чувствах внутри и ощущает любопытство, удивление и, кажется, намёк на разочарование. Но почему? Он не понимает. О чём думает это создание?

«Да, считаю. Я не буду твоим пленником вечно, Грид».

— Знаешь, я думал, что ты более проницателен.

Грид сворачивает к лесу на окраине города, двигаясь почти так же тихо, как делал бы это сам Лин.

«А это ещё к чему?»

Лин начинает закипать. Его обучали проницательности с детства, равно как и умению читать людей. Как смеет этот монстр намекать, что он её лишён? Именно проницательность позволила Лину увидеть наглую и самоуверенную натуру Эдварда и изображать дурачка, пока он не подобрался к тому достаточно близко, чтобы узнать его секреты. Эд бы никогда этого не допустил, увидев в нём серьёзную угрозу. Даже сейчас он сомневается, что Эд представляет, насколько Лин в действительности может быть опасен.

— Парень, я не говорил, что ты тупой. Только то, что ты ещё не всё понял.

Грид идёт через подлесок и выходит к чему-то, смутно напоминающему старую тропу.

— Ты считаешь это битвой. Но никакой битвы не было и в планах.

«О чём ты говоришь?»

Тревога охватывает разум Лина, и он даже подумывает о том, чтобы оставить эту тему. Иногда лучше не знать всего, если сами тайны тебя защищают. Но он не может. Теперь, когда эта дверь приоткрыта, ему нужно узнать правду, даже ценой самого своего существования. Лучше выяснить всё сейчас, до того как этот монстр узнает от него ещё больше того, что может однажды навредить его стране.

«Ты намекаешь, что можешь уничтожить меня?»

Смех Грида разносится по лесу, и Лин сдерживает бурлящий внутри него гнев. Неконтролируемая вспышка сейчас точно не поможет получить ответы. Грид прислоняется к дереву, задирает голову и смотрит в тёмное небо, проглядывающее сквозь кроны деревьев.

— Парень, я мог разорвать тебя на куски в ту же секунду, когда завладел этим телом.

Столь ужасные вещи не должны произноситься настолько буднично, но каким-то образом с Гридом всегда выходило именно так. Эти слова должны звучать угрожающе или пугающе, но не звучат. Напротив, гомункул, кажется, веселится. Это Лину не до смеха. Он, напротив, зол, _очень_ зол. Неужели гомункул просто играется с ним, использует его так же, как сам Лин — братьев Элриков? Лин хочет сорваться, найти способ как-то уязвить монстра, но не делает этого. Вместо этого он усмиряет ярость, оставляя её на потом, потому что пока не видит всей картины.

«Что же тебя остановило?»

— Потому что я _сама жадность_ , забыл?

Лин снова чувствует раздражение, и смех Грида только подливает масла в огонь.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, не бесись. — Грид вздыхает и снисходительно качает головой. — Я мог уничтожить тебя, мой юный принц, но тогда я бы чего-то лишился.

Знакомая голодная улыбка кривит губы Грида, когда он добавляет:

— А я не люблю лишаться чего бы то ни было.

«Но почему? Разве было бы не лучше просто избавиться от меня, не баловать краткими мгновениями свободы и не вести теперь эту беседу, будь она неладна?!»

Самоконтроль Лина трещит по швам, и он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он не игрушка и не вещь, которой можно обладать. Уж лучше он останется ни с чем, чем будет беспомощной забавой для этого монстра!

— Ох-х-х-х, до тебя так и не доходит, да? — Грид качает головой, скрестив руки на груди. — Давай-ка начнём с начала. — Он делает паузу, словно ожидая ответа, но он его не получит — Лин не собирается опять плясать под его дудку. — Ну и ладно, начнём с того, почему ты всё ещё здесь.

Грид вытягивает руку до уровня глаз, затем быстро переворачивает кисть и сжимает кулак. Его пальцы медленно разгибаются, а на лице появляется самодовольное выражение.

— Думаю, довольно очевидно, что я не только могу контролировать это тело, но и использовать большую часть его навыков.

Лин по-прежнему молчит, но понимает, о чём речь. То, как он передвигался по лесу, например, было очень похоже на то, как делал бы это сам Лин. Должно быть, это происходит потому, что для его тела естественно передвигаться таким образом.

— Так и есть.

«Прекрати читать мои мысли, гомункул. Это сводит на нет смысл “разговора”».

— Верно. — Грид издаёт смешок и снова улыбается. — Но у меня было ощущение, что ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, так что…

«Хватит издеваться, переходи к сути».

— Какой ты сегодня чувствительный. — Грид качает головой и вновь запрокидывает голову. — Так вот, как я говорил, я не люблю лишаться чего бы то ни было, особенно когда оно может быть полезным.

Лин чувствует, как Грид обращает внутреннее внимание всей своей неимоверно мощной сущности на него, и перед ним возникает лицо монстра.

— Ты _полезен_ , парень. Ты знаешь это тело гораздо лучше меня, и у тебя есть навыки, которые мне только предстоит освоить.

Огромное антропоморфное нечто улыбается, и Лин хмурится в ответ.

— А ещё ты сообразительный и сильный, это я заметил в тебе сразу. Ты никогда не прятался от меня, и я наблюдал за тобой достаточно долго, чтобы понять, насколько ты умён. С какой стати мне тебя уничтожать? Я не злобный идиот как мой брат Расс.

«Значит, я тут в качестве твоей игрушки? Твоей забавы? Чтобы доставаться наружу лишь когда понадобятся мои навыки?»

Лин в бешенстве, ярость почти ослепляет его. Почти — потому что одна фраза, сказанная Гридом, засела у него в голове. Тот произнёс её не единожды. Лин вновь берёт себя в руки и внимательно смотрит на сущность перед ним.

«Ты говорил, что “мог” уничтожить меня. Хочешь сказать, что сейчас уже не можешь?»

— Заметил, да? — Бесформенное лицо смеётся и улыбается посреди моря душ. — Об этом я и говорю. Сообразительный.

«Ты не ответил на мой вопрос».

— Ладно, ты меня подловил. — Веселье пропадает с истинного лица гомункула, но не похоже, чтобы он злился. Напротив, он кажется почти довольным. — Честно говоря, я не знаю, могу ли всё ещё тебя уничтожить.

«Что ты сказал?» — Предвкушение и надежда вспыхивают в душе Лина. У него может появиться возможность всё-таки исполнить своё предназначение. — «Я могу побороть тебя и вернуть себе тело?»

Раздавшийся внутренний смех ослабляет, но не разрушает его надежды. Если он не может быть уничтожен, то у него должен быть шанс победить.

— Скорее всего, нет. — Выражение лица Грида становится более задумчивым, и Лин внимательно всматривается в него, пытаясь прочесть как обычное, из плоти и крови. — Разве что ты сможешь добраться до Камня внутри меня, он — ключевая часть самого моего существования.

Большие белые глаза вновь обращены на Лина, а рот растягивается в зубастой улыбке.

— Но теперь-то существование у нас общее, верно?

Камень. Почему он не подумал о Камне? Лин чувствует его вокруг себя в сущностях, давно потерявших различия и слившихся в единое целое. Он был так сосредоточен на попытках вернуть себе контроль над телом, что даже не рассматривал возможность заглянуть внутрь для подпитки своего сопротивления. Но... почему Грид говорит ему всё это? Если для Лина действительно возможно захватить контроль, используя Камень, почему Грид дал об этом знать? И зачем ему оставлять Лина, если был хоть какой-то шанс, что тот его пересилит? В этом не было никакого смысла, неважно, жадный Грид ублюдок или нет. Он, может, и был импульсивным, но глупым не был точно.

«Почему? Почему ты говоришь мне всё это, Грид? С какой стати тебе оставлять меня в живых, если есть вероятность, что я могу победить тебя и запере...»

— Да потому что не всё так просто, узколобый ты болван. — Внезапная злость Грида пугает Лина, но он не отступит. Белые глаза сужаются и зубастый рот недовольно кривится. — Разве я не говорил тебе, что это не битва? Когда ты уже начнёшь меня слу…

Внезапно из окружающего их леса доносится хруст. Огромное лицо гомункула исчезает во вспышке, и он снова обращает своё внимание на мир вокруг них. Лин так же сосредотачивается вовне, смотря через глаза, контролируемые не им, пока Грид, пригнувшись, беззвучно перемещается к крупному кусту. Звук был похож на хруст веток, что могло означать, что они больше не одни. Люди Брэдли до сих пор не могут найти их, но учитывая, что Грид зачастил появляться в небольших городках, их могли засечь.

Грид осторожно отодвигает ветки, чтобы увидеть небольшое залитое лунным светом озеро. Поверхность воды напоминает стекло. Грид осматривает открытое пространство. Пейзаж кажется безмятежным, и ничто не нарушает покоя, пока в воду не соскальзывает камень, вызывая рябь, расходящуюся по поверхности водоема. Глаза Грида мгновенно обнаруживают источник шума, а губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— О-o-оу, что тут у нас, — мягко шепчет он.

Молодая пара, держась за руки, выходит из леса, и то, что они не представляют угрозы, сразу становится понятно. Они останавливаются у кромки воды и начинают страстно целоваться. Совершенно очевидно, к чему всё идёт, и нет нужды следить за ними дальше. Лин пытается отвести взгляд, но у Грида, видимо, другое мнение на этот счёт.

«Грид, прекрати. Нет причин подсматривать столь приватный момент. Пойдём».

— Ну не такой уж он приватный, раз они в лесу, верно? — Грид ухмыляется и принимает более удобную позу, чтобы наблюдать сквозь листву. — Это они нас прервали, так почему бы нам не понаблюдать? Нет, тебе точно нужно развеяться.

«Достаточно, ты, развратный монстр. Сколько раз мне повторить, что я не буду молча смотреть, как ты используешь _моё_ тело, чтоб...»

— Наше тело, Лин. Пора бы тебе уже понять это.

Грид слегка подается вперёд, глядя, как светловолосая девушка снимает рубашку через голову, показывая, что под ней ничего не надето. Она отбрасывает её в сторону, затем стягивает шорты, полностью обнажаясь под лунным светом к радости молодого человека напротив себя. Он тут же привлекает её к себе, страстно целуя, пока его руки шарят по её телу, спускаясь от полных грудей до круглых ягодиц.

— Теперь скажи ещё, что тебе не нравится то, что ты видишь? Ну же, принц, я знаю, что ты не железный.

Пока Грид облизывает губы, Лин снова пытается отвести глаза, но это бесполезно. Он в ловушке, заперт наблюдателем против своей воли и ничего не может с этим поделать. Он отчаянно пытается заставить Грида отвернуться, но вместо этого переводит взгляд на привлекательного юношу, раздевающегося рядом с девушкой. Под рубашкой у него обнаруживается подтянутое загорелое тело. Его тёмные, доходящие до плеч волосы красиво блестят в лунном свете. Он встряхивает головой, чтобы убрать их с лица, пока расстёгивает и снимает штаны. Его вожделение к своей спутнице видно невооружённым глазом, и Лин невольно засматривается.

— О-о-о-о-о, теперь я понял. Вот почему ты жаловался на обязанность произвести наследников. — Глаза Грида пробегают по мужественному телу юноши, и Лин мысленно проклинает его. — Полагаю, пожизненный запас вкуснейших десертов не будет радовать того, кто не любит сладкое.

«О ч... о чём ты? Не говори загадками, гомункул». — Лин пытается притвориться, что не понимает, о чём речь, но по тону Грида всё и так понятно. Чёртов монстр снова копается в его мыслях, но сейчас это едва ли нужно. Но он всё равно пытается закрыть свой разум, потому что не знает наверняка. Грид просто гадает. Наверняка гадает.

— Эй, не сердись. Я ж не знал. А что не так, в Сине нет мужских гаре…

«Замолчи, монстр. Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь».

Парочка всё ещё целуется и ласкается на берегу, но его взгляд прикован к юноше. Почему Грид так над ним издевается? Глаза Лина расширяются от удивления, а дыхание перехватывает. Погодите. Когда контроль над телом успел перейти к нему?!

— Примерно тогда же, когда ты решил пялиться на этого жеребца, а не на красотку. — Лин чувствует, что снова теряет контроль, но лишь частично. Грид никогда не играл с ним в подобные игры, и потому он перестал что-либо понимать. — Я уже говорил, Лин. Между нами нет никакой борьбы, и ты не беспомощный наблюдатель. Давай, скажи, что не чувствуешь этого.

Грид опускает руку между ног, пока пара направляется к воде, и поглаживает растущую под штанами выпуклость. Его глаза всё ещё прикованы к страстному юноше, погружающемуся в воду со своей спутницей, и желание затуманивает разум Лина. Но как? Это определённо Грид управляет рукой на его твердеющем члене, но Лин тоже чувствует происходящее. Что за херня происходит?!

«Хватит! Грид, прекрати. Что ты... Что это?!»

— Я уже говорил, ваше высочество, теперь это _наше_ тело, — Лин чувствует, как губы складываются в усмешку, и почему-то намного явственнее, чем раньше. Желание пульсирует в нём от медленных, но решительных движений на члене, и он не может отделить себя от этого желания. — Что печально, на самом деле, потому что, не будь мы в одном теле, я бы с удовольствием научил тебя кое-чему интересному.

Лин резко выдыхает — или думает, что выдыхает, — когда порочные, развратные чувства заполняют сознание. Очевидно, что они исходят от гомункула, но это не всё. Грид хотел бы сделать эти вещи с ним. Эта мысль всё переворачивает в голове у Лина. Он должен быть против. Он должен прекратить это, но может только спрашивать о том, о чём не стоит:

«Почему? С чего бы тебе… Ты же явно предпочитаешь прекрасный пол…»

Тихий смешок отзывается теплом и внутри, и снаружи, когда Грид сжимает руку на его уже твёрдом члене.

— Когда ты уже поймёшь, а? Я Жадный, помнишь? Я предпочитаю обе стороны медали.

Желание вновь разливается у Лина по венам, но на этот раз не из-за пары, купающейся в тёмной воде. Он не должен чувствовать подобное. В этом нет никакого смысла, учитывая, что Грид может просто играть с ним. Но он не играет. Лин ощущает это глубоко внутри так же ясно, как и происходящее с его телом. Гомункул не лжёт ему, и он даже не знает, что это может значить.

— Это значит, что нам пора уходить отсюда, потому что мне ещё много чего нужно тебе показать.

«Что?..»

Рука Грида прекращает движения, и Лин едва сдерживает протест, хотя уверен, что монстр всё равно его уловил. И теперь они удаляются от озера, и он не понимает. Зачем Гриду заводить их обоих, чтобы потом просто уйти?

«Что ты… Это что, игра такая, Грид? Не играй со мной! Я тебе не игрушка!»

— О, я это прекрасно знаю, ваше высочество. А что до игр… Мы только начали, — в интонациях Грида достаточно насмешки, чтобы Лин мысленно возмутился. Почему он позволил втянуть себя в это? Его тело — тюрьма, над которой он не властен, даже если на короткое мгновение ему показалось, что это не так. Но это было обманом, и однажды он _заставит_ этого монстра расплатиться сполна.

— Остынь. Мы почти на месте.

Негодование от этого снисходительного тона бушует в Лине, но он заставляет себя смолчать. Он больше не собирается играть в эту игру. Если Грид хочет играть, пусть играет сам с собой… Чёрт побери! Лин чувствует веселье монстра, пока они приближаются к заброшенному домику, и сосредотачивается на закрытии своего разума. Но понимает, что сейчас его попытки почему-то менее успешны, чем обычно. Что произошло? Почему он не может полностью закрыться?

— Вероятно потому же, почему я не могу уничтожить тебя.

Грид открывает дверь и направляется к спальне в дальней части дома, ловко маневрируя в темноте. Лин сохраняет молчание, но, кажется, Гриду это не важно.

— Я не ожидал, что так получится, но должен признать, что стало намного интереснее.

Лин собирается спросить, что он имеет в виду, но понимает, что уже знает ответ. В своей прежней форме Грид был один, постоянно пытался заполнить ненасытную пустоту внутри себя. Но никакое количество женщин, мужчин, денег или вещей не могло заполнить её, как бы он ни старался. Вот почему ему нужен весь мир: наконец почувствовать себя целым. Но откуда Лину всё это было известно?!

— Это работает в обе стороны, принц. Я не знал, что такое возможно, но… ты прав. Эта ноющая пустота не так сильно ощущается на этот раз. Думаю, ты сгодился на что-то ещё.

Лин осматривается и обнаруживает, что они стоят перед антикварным туалетным столиком с высоким пыльным зеркалом. Грид поднимает с пола кусок ткани, вероятно, когда-то бывший красивым шарфом, и принимается стирать со стекла многолетние слои грязи. Когда наконец поверхность становится относительно чистой, ткань летит в сторону. В тусклом свете луны Лин видит в зеркале своё отражение — нет, отражение Грида.

«Грид, что у тебя на уме?»

Лин полон предвкушения, которое, он знает, только частично его. В воздухе витает скрытое вожделение, но он не уверен, что готов. Но и заставить себя даже подумать о том, чтобы просить Грида остановиться, он не может.

— Славно. Я надеялся, что ты не струсишь. Будет гораздо веселее, если ты присоединишься.

Грид выскальзывает из чёрного плаща, и у Лина перехватывает дыхание от нетерпения, природу которого он не может понять. Он же просто смотрит на себя в зеркало. По крайней мере, это то, что он должен видеть, но видит он совсем другое. Руки, которые сейчас стаскивают плащ, не его, они — Грида, и эта мысль даже вполовину не так беспокоит, как по идее должна.

— Рад, что ты меня тоже оценил.

Лин хочет возразить, но чувствует, что возражение будет ложью.

«Ты прав. Жаль, что я не знал тебя прежнего».

Он смотрит в лиловые глаза, зная, что Грид видит его в отражении. Тот скидывает ботинки, и эротическое напряжение в воздухе усиливается.

«Но тогда, полагаю, это не имело бы значения, верно? Ты, вероятно, попытался бы убить меня по приказу Расса или Отца?»

— Не исключено, но я сомневаюсь, что это бы случилось.

Левая рука Грида, украшенная красным уроборосом, скользит вдоль груди, и это простое прикосновение обжигает. Это ошеломляюще и неожиданно, и Лин понимает, что ему отчаянно хочется большего.

— Мне никогда не требовалось много времени, чтобы пойти против воли Отца. Если ты не заметил, я стремлюсь идти своим путём.

«Путём, который ведёт тебя к тому, что ты считаешь желанным».

Рука Грида скользит по груди вниз и встречает вторую у низа рубашки. Он снимает её через голову, и Лин мгновенно возбуждается от вида собственного обнажённого торса. Это странно и почти неприятно. Неужели он настолько самовлюблён? Что с ним сделал этот монстр?

— Ты видишь не своё тело, принц.

Руки очерчивают твёрдый пресс, и Лин вздрагивает. Они оба контролируют тело? Нет, Грид определённо за главного, но Лин по-прежнему всё ощущает. Это сбивает с толку и немного напрягает, но он точно не хочет, чтобы это прекратилось.

— Тебе нравится видеть меня в своём теле, верно?

Руки Грида скользят ниже, к брюкам, и замирают над застёжкой.

— Готов поспорить, ты хотел бы увидеть больше.

Грид дразнит его, играет с его желаниями, и Лин должен быть возмущён. Но этого не происходит. Лин знает, что желание, которое он чувствует — не только его. Он помнит, как Грид говорил ранее, что хотел бы, чтобы они были в разных телах. Это не было ложью. По какой-то причине гомункул тоже желает его, как бы странно это ни было, но его это не беспокоит. Напротив, это возбуждает лишь сильнее.

«Да, гомункул. Покажи мне больше. Покажи, как сильно ты меня хочешь».

За этим следует резкий вдох, который делает не Лин, и новая волна желания, исходящая не от него, но от этого не менее приятная. Грид разбирается с застёжкой и медленно спускает брюки, обнажаясь до конца. Он отбрасывает их и нижнее бельё, и у Лина перехватывает дыхание при виде свидетельства их совместного желания. Его эрегированный, налитый кровью член стоит напротив плоского живота. Это выглядит до умопомрачения эротично, и ему хочется больше.

«Ты вроде как зовёшься Жадным? Покажи мне, что это значит в действительности».

Грид издаёт тихий гортанный рык. Лин даже не знал, что способен на что-то подобное. Звук усиливает его вожделение, и глаза Лина расширяются, когда рука Грида обхватывает твёрдый член. Слышится резкий вдох — и Лин понятия не имеет, кто из них его делает, — жар раскручивается спиралью внутри, когда гомункул начинает медленно его поглаживать. И в этот момент Лин понимает, что монстр был прав. Он видит не себя.

Лиловые глаза — шире, чем его собственные, — смотрят на него из зеркала, а похотливая ухмылка, до этого момента никогда не появлявшаяся на его лице, распаляет его всё сильнее. Рука Грида движется с опытной уверенностью, которая заставляет чуть ли не вставать на цыпочки от удовольствия. Даже манера Грида держаться отличается от привычной ему. Лин не может оторвать взгляд, и сейчас дело вовсе не в том, что гомункул держит его в заложниках. Он чувствует себя живым, и, пусть он не полностью контролирует своё тело, это охрененно будоражит.

— Ты наконец начинаешь понимать, — даже голос звучит иначе для Лина, и он подаётся вперёд в ответ на прикосновение. Кажется, они оба каким-то образом контролируют тело, и это проще, чем он мог бы себе представить. Это одновременно освобождает и придает сил. Теперь их души переплелись так тесно, как Лин не мог бы вообразить. — Вот именно. Ты не в клетке, принц. Ты здесь. Со мной.

Рука Грида сжимается сильнее, и движения немного ускоряются. Лин никогда не был так сильно возбуждён, причиной может быть Камень внутри или что-нибудь ещё, но сам он скорее поставит на лиловые глаза, смотрящие ему прямо в душу. Эти глаза не просто видят, они знают всё, и Лин вздрагивает, когда Грид поворачивает руку именно так, как нужно. В комнате становится жарко, лоб прошибает пот, а дыхание какое угодно, только не ровное. Кровь стучит в ушах, и ничего больше не существует, кроме этого момента мучительной нужды.

Быстрее, жёстче — это так хорошо, чёрт возьми, и так непохоже на все другие разы, хотя не то чтобы их было много. Но прошлое, настоящее и даже будущее сейчас не важны. Важно только это мгновение. Когда с его губ срывается стон, он чувствует, что что-то едва заметно, но существенно изменилось. Лин смотрит перед собой и только тогда понимает. В зеркале отражаются тёмные карие глаза: _он_ контролирует тело. Его рука на короткое мгновение сбивается с ритма, но тут же находит его снова.

Грид тоже хотел на него посмотреть.

И осознания этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы довести его до предела.

Лин не знает, чей крик срывается с губ, когда его бёдра подаются вперёд и тёплое семя расплёскивается по животу и стекает по руке. Он дрожит, и дыхание неожиданно громко отдаётся в ушах. Ноги плохо держат его, всё тело слегка покалывает, но не от этого его голова идет кругом. То, что Грид хотел его так же сильно, как он сам хотел Грида, — вот что занимает его мысли. Мысль, что он желал Грида, и без того было сложно принять, так что ответного желания его затуманенный похотью разум просто не может постичь.

«Ты, мелкий придурок. Я же сказал, что хотел бы тебя, даже будь мы в разных телах. В это так трудно поверить?»

— Д-да, — Лин кивает и оглядывается в поисках шарфа, которым Грид вытирал зеркало. — Наверное. Не знаю.

Он замечает шарф, свисающий с угла столика, и тянется к нему, но, прежде чем пальцы касаются ткани, его рука замирает.

— Грид? Что…

«...ты делаешь?»

Он вновь потерял контроль над телом, но сейчас это ощущается иначе. Он словно не заперт, а лишь мягко отстранён. Ему кажется, что он может проделать то же самое, но не чувствует в этом необходимости. Грид отводит руку от шарфа и берёт вместо него толстую деревянную щётку для волос с длинной ручкой. Он проводит тыльной стороной ладони по рукоятке, после чего счищает щёткой семя с живота. Это не очень помогает, и Лин не понимает, зачем он это делает.

«Грид, шарф для этого больше подойдёт. Что ты...»

— Я ещё с тобой не закончил, Лин. — Грид поворачивает столик свободной рукой, так что зеркало теперь стоит напротив кровати позади них. Затем он отступает и проводит свободной ладонью по груди и животу. Трепет желания вспыхивает в теле, а во рту становится сухо, потому что лиловые глаза вновь устремлены на Лина.

— Ты правда думал, что я просто подрочу тебе в твой первый раз? За кого ты меня принимаешь, парень?

Мысли в голове Лина путаются, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного. Он смотрит на щётку и понимает, что если бы у него могла отвиснуть челюсть, то это бы случилось. Он же не?.. Он собирается?.. Он и _правда_ будет?..

— Тебе лучше поверить, чёрт подери.

Грид осторожно ложится на кровать и разводит ноги. Лин неотрывно наблюдает в зеркало, как его руки скользят по бёдрам и между ног. Грид мягко сжимает яички, лаская, а ноги раздвигаются чуть шире. Лин видит в зеркале само воплощение греха, и это уже действует на него. Член подрагивает, а дыхание сбивается от ощущения жара, медленно нарастающего в паху.

— Стыдись, если думал, что уже всё.

«Грид, я...» — фраза обрывается, едва начавшись. Лин почти стал возражать, сам не зная почему. Разум говорит, что всё зашло слишком далеко, но он совершенно не может понять причины. Его растили как принца, готовили для трона, но всё непоправимо изменилось. Однажды он действительно станет императором, но сейчас он ещё и гомункул, и он вожделеет. Чертовски сильно вожделеет. Что-то глубоко внутри меняется, и когда он вновь смотрит в зеркало, то видит, как лиловые глаза на мгновение сменяются карими.

«Покажи мне, Грид. Покажи свою жадность».

— Так-то лучше. — Низкий вибрирующий шёпот пробуждает в нём ещё большее желание. Рука Грида скользит ниже между ног, и дыхание Лина перехватывает, когда пальцы проводят по его заднице. Он вновь «на поверхности», контролирует каждый вздох и вместе с тем — нет, и он отдаёт себя в руки гомункулу. Скользкие пальцы слегка надавливают, и первый порыв Лина — сжаться, но он не делает этого. Он не один. После следующего долгого вздоха его тело расслабляется в манере для него непривычной, но ощущающейся удивительно правильной. Лин внимательно смотрит, как пальцы Грида медленно погружаются в него, и чувствует вспышки удовольствия. Он запрокидывает голову, когда пальцы проталкиваются внутрь до конца, заполняя его так, как он сам не мог представить, но каким-то образом представляло его тело.

— Расслабься, Лин. Всё в порядке.

Лин кивает, пока пальцы растягивают его и проникают глубже. Часть его — очень маленькая часть — всё ещё считает, что он должен воспротивиться, но уже слишком поздно. Грид снял все его запреты, и теперь всё так — до смешного — просто. Лин поднимает голову, чтобы снова посмотреть в зеркало, и от увиденного у него перехватывает дыхание. Он и так чувствовал, что снова возбуждён, но остальное почти вышибает все мысли из головы. Его ноги широко разведены, Грид трахает его его же пальцами — в то, что на кровати извивается его собственное тело вообще верится с трудом. Это выглядит эротичнее, чем что-либо, доступное воображению Лина, и внезапно он действительно понимает монстра внутри себя.

«Ещё. Ещё, Грид. Я хочу большего. Я хочу всё! Дай мне всё, что можешь. Сейчас же!»

Грид снова издает тот низкий звук и вытаскивает пальцы. Он берёт отложенную в сторону щётку, и Лин смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, как он подносит её ко входу. Лин должен напрячься или занервничать, но он полностью расслаблен и полон предвкушения. Наверняка это заслуга Грида, контролирующего тело, но он уже не против. Грид не навредит ему, и, скорее всего, хочет этого так же сильно, как и Лин.

— Ты чертовски прав, ещё как хочу. Не забудь, что ты не только зритель.

Лин собирается спросить, что это значит, но Грид начинает медленно вводить в него ручку щётки. Она толще и длиннее, чем пальцы, и, прежде чем Лин успевает осознать что-либо, он с тихим стоном выгибается на кровати, чувствуя себя полностью заполненным. Он где-то на грани «уже слишком», но не пересекает её, и Лин насаживается на ручку, пока не чувствует ягодицами волоски щётки. Грид медленно тянет щётку наружу, вытаскивая почти полностью, вызывая у Лина всхлип, а потом внезапно толкает её ещё глубже.

«Бля-я-я-я-я-ядь, ох, бля-я-я-ядь. Гри-и-и-ид». — Наслаждение, более жаркое и сильное, чем что-либо, что ему доводилось ощущать, кипит в нём, а тело содрогается от желания получить ещё. И не разочаровывается. Грид толкает в него щётку снова и снова, пока Лина не покидают связные мысли. Экстаз вспыхивает в нём при каждом движении, и он не может сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме наслаждения, вихрем закручивающегося внутри. Он никогда не думал, что его первый раз окажется таким, но это неважно. Грид — часть него, и Лин не хочет по-другому. И внезапно сказанные ранее слова Грида обретают смысл.

Грид продолжает трахать его щёткой, каждым движением посылая искры удовольствия вверх по позвоночнику, но это явно не всё. Он откуда-то это знает. Лин сгибает правую руку, лежащую на кровати, и понимает, что прав. Грид управляет только левой, и он точно знает, почему. Лин проводит рукой по груди и спускается ниже. Он крепко обхватывает твёрдый член, и сорвавшийся с губ тихий стон вызывает победную ухмылку. Такое дикое противоречие, но разве не всё между ними об этом? Лин двигает рукой в одном ритме с толчками Грида, и в комнате раздаются уже его собственные стоны.

— Охуенно. Я знал, что ты разберёшься. — Лин дрожит и подаётся вперёд, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. Внизу живота полыхает пламя, а спина дугой выгибается над кроватью. Он бросает взгляд в зеркало, видит, как лиловые глаза заливаются карим, и сжимает член сильнее. Они на грани, и он не будет отводить взгляд. Лин хочет видеть его, видеть их…

Он не знает, кто из них громко стонет, но это не имеет значения. Вскрик вполне мог принадлежать и ему, а наслаждение после настолько сильное, что всё вокруг блекнет. По венам растекается пламя, и кожу покалывает от жгучего экстаза. Всё ощущается таким насыщенным и живым, отдалённым и сиюминутным одновременно. Дыхание — первое, на чём у него получается сосредоточиться, затем он чувствует опустошённость, потому что Грид вытаскивает из него щётку и роняет на пол.

— Грид, это было... — Лин широко распахивает глаза, поняв, что слышит собственный голос; он смотрит в зеркало на своё растрёпанное и измождённое отражение.

— Оставляешь меня главным?

«Подумал, что вы захотите полностью насладиться осквернением, ваше высочество».

Лин слышит саркастическую усмешку и улыбается в ответ. Он качает головой, убирая мокрые волосы с глаз, и поворачивается на бок. Слегка морщится от болезненных ощущений в заднице, но та уже залечивается. Быть гомункулом действительно в чём-то выгодно. Лин вытягивается на кровати, улыбаясь отражению ещё шире.

— Думаю, «осквернение» было обоюдным, монстр.

«Таким оно и было, парень. Таким оно и было».

Голос Грида дарит приятное ощущение присутствия в его разуме, и Лин закрывает глаза, пока тянется до подушки. Без сомнений, между ними всё изменилось, и он наконец понимает, что Грид был прав. Нет никакой битвы. С таким же успехом он мог бороться с самим собой.

«Давно пора. Ну так что, теперь-то мне можно будет заполучить всех красоток Сина?»

Лин смеётся и обнимает подушку.

— Возможно, но для этого придётся стать императором. Думаешь, ты справишься?

Он усмехается, чувствуя, как тело полностью расслабляется в приятном измождении. Он уже начинает засыпать, но должен признать, что с Гридом теперь даже гарем кажется неплохой идеей.

«Конечно, парень. Как только я завоюю мир, займусь этим».

Лин улыбается, а его сознание медленно уплывает, оставляя лишь одну мысль. Они сделают это вместе и потом, однажды, будут править Сином.

Вместе.


End file.
